DESCRIPTION: This research proposes to examine the social construction of sexuality and the distribution of sexually transmitted diseases in China, employing both survey methods and biomarkers in a multi-pronged national sample of 9,000 adults. Contemporary China is on the cutting edge of a sexual revolution, with tremendous regional and generational differences that provide unparalleled natural experiments for analysis of the determinants and outcomes of sexual behavior. China is experiencing sharp annual increases in AIDS and other sexually transmitted diseases. This study will provide a baseline from which to anticipate and track future changes, thus providing opportunity for a public health benefit as well as scholarly return. The lessons learned here will provide knowledge that is applicable to many societies. The study has three major objectives. (1) Baseline Study. Using a nationally representative probability sample, the study will provide a systematic description of the social organization of human sexuality in China. To make the study truly representative, it will include a special sample of migrants, a significant and growing proportion of the population not captured systematically by any surveys to date. (2) Social Constructionist Model. The project will elaborate and empirically document a social constructionist model of sexual behavior. It will explore the content and distribution of the social scripts according to which people understand sexual behavior. These scripts may be highly related to sexual well-being, including sexual satisfaction and overall happiness in relationships, domestic violence, and forced sex. (3) Sexually Transmitted Disease (STD) Patterns. The study hypothesizes that diseases do not spread randomly through the population but rather through a structure of social networks. Using biomarkers from urine samples and self-reports of prior exposure, the research will elaborate risk markers (age, gender, region, neighborhood) and more proximate determinants of who and how people get involved in STD networks. To provide ample cases for analysis, the study will include a special subsample of STD clinic patients.